Wizards before Wands
by Vespersrain
Summary: 1943 AU. Hermione moved to save Plank from himself, but Meredith had a firm grip on her. "What do you think you are doing?" she hissed. "You know he's already dug his own grave! He'll be gone by next week." Can Hermione graduate from Hogwarts in peace or will her convictions put her in the way of the person she'd like to avoid the most- one Thomas Riddle?
1. Chapter 1, The Status Quo

Author's note: Please keep in mind that this is AU so I've changed a few the dates of a certain events around for the sake of the story. For those of you following my other story, I'm sorry! I will finish it, but I realized that a major plot point was wrong and I have to rewrite loads of it. :-( This story is outlined and will be updated at the latest every three weeks (earlier once finals pass). Also, if you can guess where the original premise comes from, I'll give you a cookie!

Wizards before Wands

Chapter 1, The Status Quo

"I hate you Thomas Riddle and I hate Hogwarts!"

_It's only second week and I am already literally screaming from the ramparts...Ok, the first part may be true, but the second statement was a bald faced angst ridden lie._ Her view from the Astronomy tower was absolutely terrifying. It was also the only place in the castle that was consistently empty during Hermione Granger's free period. Her favorite spot in the library had been discovered by a certain undesirable male who was curiously reading _Hogwarts, A History_ among other tomes, all seemingly about the founders. Therefore, despite its scenic disadvantages, the Astronomy tower was the one place she could find asylum her sixth year.

Tom Riddle was the bane of her existence. He was the only one to rival her grades and his astounding popularity despite his swottyness infuriated her. The unfairness of the acceptability of intellectual acuity in males and the corresponding rejection of her own brilliance was a wound that would simply not heal. _Finding his 'lost' shoes was surely not on Tom's daily morning agenda._ Although he himself never said a word against anyone, those whom Riddle disliked were ostracized by everyone and often bullied by the Slytherins. Several found it so unbearable that they chose to leave Hogwarts voluntarily. This meant she kept her head down and her mouth shut despite the overwhelmingly Gryffindor instinct to retaliate against the bullies. No fate could be worse than leaving Hogwarts.

Her feelings towards Hogwarts were much more complicated. Receiving her letter from Professor Dumbledor was one of the most wonderful experiences in her life. Hermione believed that she would finally find friends who would be the same as herself. There would be no more freak accidents on the playground to make other children frightened of her. The disappointment of finding that her muggle heritage created a barrier between her and her peers that few would cross fueled her academic fervor. If she couldn't belong, she would be the best.

Hermione was so lost in her own musings that she failed to notice the blonde haired boy ensconced between the wall and turret of the astronomy tower. His eyes glittered with amusement as he watched her gather her bag. Her wild hair swept by the wind as she returned to the stairwell.


	2. Chapter 2, Volatile Potions

Meredith Clearwater waved Hermione over to their customary seats at the front of potions. "Can you believe old Sluggie is having us brew an Everlasting Elixir?" Blue eyes rolled towards the front of the class her whisper was full of acid, "He's got to be mental!"

Hermione placed her bag on the table as she digested the news. _Advanced Potion Making_ was in its first edition for that year and the manual was far more challenging than their previous year's text. She glanced at the board, "The Standard Extension Potion? That's quite volatile until the addition of the aconite," she responded grimly. She did not want a repeat of last weeks explosion. Her robes had smelled for days.

Wilhelmina Grubbly and Alexander Plank sat behind the girls and Hermione could not figure out how two people so dreadful at potions had passed their OWL's in the subject. Insult to injury, this was their first year paired and the couple spent more attention on each other than on their potions. Hermione could hardly contain her joy at the equation, one pair of love-struck fools and two hours with a volatile potion. Lucky her.

"Quite right Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor!" Slughorn grinned fondly. Despite her unfortunate heritage, Slughorn was quite proud to have that particular witch in his club. "Now who can explain to the class what this potion does? Ah! Riddle, let's hear it my boy."

"The Standard Extension Potion when made correctly will increase the shelf life of certain health potions such as the Pepper Up, Calming Distraught, and the Blood Replenishing potion. The banal herb aconite is it's primary activator and as such will react violently with other potions such as Skele-Grow or the Sleeping Draught." He smiled his perfect smile for the professor and Hermione barley held back a roll of the eyes and its corresponding snort.

"Excellent per usual, Mr. Riddle! Take 20 points for Slytherin. Alright class the materials you need are on the board. Turn to page 57 in your text, you may begin immediately. And remember, as Miss Granger informed us, this potion is highly volatile till the final addition of aconite. Please keep your eyes on your potion!" With that warning he looked pointedly at Grubbly and Plank and winked in their general direction.

Meredith smiled at her knowingly, "You're just mad that he got more house points than you did!"

"Well it's not fair! He got twenty points and he didn't even mention why aconite can't be used in the last two potions" she retorted.

"It's ok, we'll have the better potion." the blonde soothed her. "Avery may be tough in DADA, but Riddle is the only thing keeping him afloat in here."

Hermione only smiled grimly as she set the scales.

An hour and a half later, their potion was coming along nicely. Hermione realized it was going too smoothly about a two thirds of her way though the last clockwise turn of the periwinkle blue substance. The detonation of the Gubbly-Plank potion was apparently inevitable. Hermione was stirring with her wand Meredith, ever mindful of last week's fiasco, was quick to mutter a protego for their table. Others were clearly not so lucky as the sound of consecutive explosions echoed throughout the room. The result was one class of potion stained students and only three viable potions left for Professor Slughorn to grade.

"Now class, we are two weeks into term and I do believe I specifically warned you as to how volatile this potion is! Grubbly! Plank! Detention. The rest of you clean your work stations, no one gets marks today. Those of you who do have a potion stay behind and you will receive house points."

The students twittered as they shuffled out of the classroom. Drying charms filled the air as they made their way outside. After turning in his potion Riddle made it his business to find Plank.

"Plank! That's 50 points from Hufflepuff for each of you."

"Now see here! Riddle we've already received detention."

"I hardly believe that will make an enough of an impression. That's twice you've doused us all! I'm being generous Plank. I didn't choose to take points for your public display in the classroom. Just because Slughorn will put up with it, doesn't mean we should have to."

"You're just jealous aren't you?" Plank snidely retorted, "Can't find yourself your own girl?"

"Don't be an imbecile." Riddle scoffed.

"That's it isn't it!" he cried triumphantly.

"Yes Plank, I am beside myself with loneliness. It has absolutely nothing to do with the smell that is going to permeate my robes for the rest of the day."

Heedless of his danger Plank foolishly rolled on, "Perfect Prefect Riddle can't get himself a girl, isn't that rich!" he scoffed.

"You are dangerously close to making me angry, Plank." Riddles voice was quiet.

Hermione moved to save Plank from himself, but Meredith had a firm grip on her. "What do you think you are doing?" she hissed. "You know he's already dug his own grave! He'll be gone by next week."

"I'm a prefect, it's my job to break this up." she stated dully. "Hopefully I can get in and out of there without too much damage."

"There are two other prefects here and you don't see them doing anything do you?" the blonde motioned at the other students staring at the unfolding scene.

"Walburga Black is so far up Riddle's arse that she thinks the sun shines out his kidney and Weasley doesn't care as long as it doesn't concern a Gryffindor." Hermione whispered vehemently.

"That doesn't mean they aren't right. Really, he's not thinking at all talking to Riddle like that!" the blonde snorted and shook her head her hair derisively.

"Oh, not you too!" Hermione huffed.

"Fifty points each, Plank, end of discussion. Unless you'd like to speak with Professor Slughorn on the matter?" his smirk was quintessentially Slytherin.


End file.
